The Missing Prince
by silverbluerose
Summary: Snape had a long lost sister. She disappeared just before Snape graduated. Now she has returned after more than a decade; only a few days older and suffering from amnesia. Believed to have been to a squib; they were sorely mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Snape had a long lost sister. She disappeared just before Snape graduated. Now she has returned after more than a decade; only a few days older and suffering from amnesia. Believed to have been to a squib, she demonstrates on her first day back that she isn't the sister of a Slytherin for no reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in that series. They are all the product of J.K. Rowling's imagination.

This is my very first story and I sincerely hope you like it.:D Oh, and please review!

* * *

I feel nothing. I am merely drifting. It's very peaceful. Sadly, peace never lasts for long. Soon I am spinning, falling; falling and spinning. Flashing lights and clashing colors assault my eyes. Different sounds pierce my ears; all indecipherable. I'm spinning, falling-BAM! Cold, hard stone kisses the back of my head. That hurt.

I stare up at the sunny sky; dazed. I am finally lying still but the world keeps spinning. I slowly sit-up and place my head between my knees. This helps slow the spinning. But before I can fully recover, a scream erupts from nowhere. Soon more screams echo the first. Alarmed, I ease myself onto my feet. Unsteadily, I look around trying to find where the screams are coming from. All I see are two dumpsters; to my left and right, behind me is nothing but walls.

I begin to panic. The screams are getting louder, closer. If I stay here I'll be trapped and defenseless. If I move forward I will be going towards the screams. It's no choice, really. I would take the chance to escape over being trapped any day.

Cautiously, I creep towards the end of the alley. The sight that greets me there seems to have come from a dream. Before me was complete and utter chaos. Shops were on fire and quite a few animals were running loose. People were running along the street screaming, sheer panic in their eyes. But that was not what held me mesmerized. No, it was the lights that were flying everywhere. Greens, blues, reds and more would erupt from the ends of the sticks that people held. Sometimes they would hit the pavement and cause little explosions. Others, they would hit people. Then the person would get cut, blown away, start twitching or simply lie on the ground, silent.

_Who are these people? What is with those lights? What on earth is happening?_

All I could do was stare in awe, wonder and fear. I was frozen in place until I was her.

A sweet little child was standing amongst the chaos. Her strawberry pink dress was dusty and a little bit torn. Her mouth was hanging open; her blue eyes growing wider as a red light streaked towards her. Without thought; without hesitation, I moved to take the hit for her. I wouldn't make it. I shouldn't have made it—She was all the way across the street!—but I felt a familiar tingle upon my fingers. Next thing I know I am kneeling before her. Surprised blue eyes latch on to even more surprised black ones. The light hits me and I sink into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I sadly don't own the Harry Potter series and character:(

* * *

Luscious POV:

It was just a regular raid on another nondescript, disgusting muggle town. I gazed with distaste at my surroundings; ignoring the inane screams of the filthy mudbloods. It was with great pleasure that i began to fling curses at them.

To my right, Dolohov was slowly skinning a male muggle using a dark curse I personally find beneath the use of us purebloods. Such curses should only be used by lowly torturers not by one with an illustrious bloodline as myself. Then again, Dolohov always has been quite... base with his tastes.

Bellatrix's annoying cackles brought me out of my thoughts and back to the task at hand; to bring terror and despair to the "Light" by capturing enough prisoners to provide us with "gifts" for them. "Dolohov control yourself!", I sneered at him. "Stop wasting muggles. Remember, our Lord wishes for them to remain relatively alive for the time being." I moved on along the street, indiscriminately shooting spells. The new recruits could take care of gathering the prisoners.

A little muggle girl, in a very tasteless dress, was standing stupidly in the middle of my path. She looked to be about four years of age and had a very sweet air about her. I grinned behind my mask. She would make an excellent gift for the old coot. I quickly threw a stunner her way.

Imagine my surprise when, out of thin air, a figure emerged and crouched in front of the little girl! It was hit by the stunner and promptly crumpled to the floor. I quickly walked towards it, flicking another stunner at the little girl as an afterthought. I admit that this development made me very excited but i refuse to run like a commoner or, worse, a muggle!

Midnight black hair, aristocratic cheek bones, full lips; it would seem that the child's would be rescuer is barely but a girl herself. Could she be a pureblood? She is definitely no muggle but that was not apparition. Her features seem familiar but she herself is not. That means she is no mudblood filth. A half-blood then?

The sound of fighting reached my ears. I cussed (Very uncharacteristic of me I know.). The aurors have arrived earlier than expected.

"You!", I shout at a random recruit. "Add her to the other prisoners." I say while tossing the muggle girl to him. I turn to another recruit, "Tell the others to retreat. We've achieved our goal."

I focused once more upon my mysterious discovery and picked her up. I quickly apparated back to headquarters. Upon arriving I strode towards an empty guest room and placed her on the bed. I cast a spell on her that bound her to the bed as well as several body petrifying charms. After all, it just would not do for her to manage to escape using more of those "appearing out of thin air" abilities of hers.

After casting a spell that would alert me when she wakes, as well as a tracking charm, I strode out the door to search for my Lord. I strode along the different corridors of our headquarters until I reached his study. After being granted permission to enter I quickly reported about the raid, Bellatrix having updated me when I ran into her on my way to my Lord.

"Well done Luscious. Have Dolohov choose five muggles to begin preparing our gifts. I wish to send our first round to the _Light side _by this Friday. If that is all, you may leave."

"My Lord, there is something else I need to tell you of that may be of interest to you."

I proceeded to tell him about the mysterious girl who appeared out of nowhere. I told him my suspicions about her heritage. I was about to ask him what he would have me do about her when my warning spell on the girl activated. Even if it hadn't the sudden shaking of our headquarters would have cut me off anyway. Just what in Merlin's name was going on?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW:D


End file.
